50 Sentences of KuroFai
by MangaSockAttack
Summary: For the 50 sentences prompt. 50 sentences about Kurogane and Fai, ranging from K to a strong T.


Disclaimer - I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

oOoOoOoOo

Comfort - It had taken a lot of time, but eventually Fai would be comfortable just crying on Kurogane's shoulder and Kurogane would just hold him and wish he could do more to **comfort** him, but Fai insisted his presence was all he needed.

Kiss - Fai had initiated the first **kiss **and Kurogane had been so surprised he nearly fell over, but he had never once looked back.

Soft - Fai was incredibly addicting; his smell, his taste and how freaking** soft** he was never failed to make Kurogane fall even more in love.

Pain - Fai was broken and in **pain**, but Kurogane helped put him back together.

Potatoes - It was no secret Kurogane couldn't cook, so when Fai asked him to help him bake **potatoes**, it was a recipe for disaster.

Rain - Fai loved the **rain**, it was the one place he could cry without anyone noticing, or at least it was, until Kurogane noticed the redness of his eyes and pulled him close and let the water droplets mingle with Fai's tears.

Chocolate - Fai always tasted like whatever sweet he had been eaten most recently, so with the blonde straddling him, Fai's tongue deep in his mouth, Kurogane decided he really didn't mind **chocolate**.

Happiness - Fai was good at faking many things and of all the things he was good at faking, he was best at faking **happiness**, but with Kurogane, he no longer needed to.

Telephone - It had been Kurogane's idea to get a **telephone** "That way you can call me next time you get drunk, you dumb-ass mage."

Ears - When Fai ran his teeth down Kurogane's **ear**, Kurogane shuddered and wondered how he had ever lived without this.

Name - To Kurogane, you **name** was part of your identity and Fai was still Fai and Yuui was just someone he had shed long ago.

Sensual - Fai was so **sensual**, that Kurogane couldn't keep his eye off of him, even when he was doing something as simple as cooking, it still felt like sex to him.

Death - Fai didn't panic, it was something he prided himself in, but when Kurogane was lying there, arm-less and close to **death**, that was all Fai felt.

Sex - The first time Fai and Kurogane had **sex**, it was kind of awkward, but they didn't mind, because they knew they had plenty of time to practice.

Touch - Kurogane's **touch** was gentle and calloused and Fai would never get over the electricity that ran through him every time Kurogane's hand brushed his.

Weakness - Kurogane didn't have many **weaknesses,** but it didn't take long for his enemies to figure out that Fai was one.

Tears - Fai's **tears **were bitter sweet and Kurogane was used to the taste of them, from all the times he had kissed them away.

Speed - Fai was lazy in the morning, but when Kurogane called to him from within their shower, Fai shed his clothes with surprising **speed**.

Wind - Fai always looked beautiful, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, but when Fai stood outside, the **wind** playing with his hair, he had an ethereal quality that took Kurogane's breath away.

Freedom - After visiting Ceres, there was a serene sort of **freedom** to Fai's movements that had never been there before.

Life - Kurogane's **life** was full of loss but he was determined that Fai would be the one person he wouldn't loose.

Jealousy - Kurogane was not a envious person, but when he saw Fai flirting with other people at the bar, Kurogane's **jealousy** reached unbelievable peaks.

Hands - Fai's **hands** were permanently stained red with the blood of Valeria, but Kurogane didn't mind, his were stained too.

Taste - Kurogane's head jerked backward as an obscene growl ripped through his throat while Fai moaned "Ugh…you **taste**…so good…"

Devotion - Despite occasional bouts of jealousy, Kurogane and Fai never questioned their **devotion** to each other.

Forever - When many couples talked about their future, they were often overly dramatic, but when Kurogane and Fai said **forever**, they meant it.

Blood - In the beginning, Fai hated that he depended on Kurogane's **blood**, but eventually it became something that brought them closer together.

Sickness - "We are just going to have to wait until you** sickness** breaks before we can do anything fun, Kuro-rinta!"

Melody - Fai could still remember the **melody **of the song sung years ago at the Clover bar, the song that had played when he fell in love.

Star - In Kurogane's opinion, Fai was a golden planet and Kurogane was only a **star **lucky enough to share some of Fai's glow.

Home - For Kurogane, **home** was no longer Nihon, but wherever Fai was.

Confusion - The first time Kurogane had told Fai he loved him, the **confusion** in Fai's eyes made his heart break.

Fear - While Kurogane still had nightmares about his parents, his biggest **fear** was now losing Fai.

Thunder - Kurogane chuckled at a startled Fai "What, you never had **thunder** in Ceres?"

Bonds - Fai pulled at his **bonds **with a groan as Kurogane began kissing his thighs.

Market - Shopping at the **market** was never Kurogane's favorite thing, but Fai loved it so much, he put up with it.

Technology - Fai was always quick to adapt to the** technology** of each new country they visited, while Kurogane struggled with even the simplest devices.

Gift - Fai beamed at Kurogane and pecked him on the cheek while Kurogane flushed and blustered about it "just being a **gift**".

Smile - Fai had two different **smiles**, his fake one and his real, happy grin and Kurogane was lucky enough to see the second one.

Innocence - Fai and Kurogane relied on Sakura and Syaroan's **innocence **on their travels, how else would they explain the moans?

Completion - Neither of them knew they would feel such a level of **completion** with each other.

Clouds - Ceres had been his safe place after Valeria, a heaven on **clouds**, but now he had found a new (dark haired, red-eyed) heaven.

Sky - Fai was a picture of beauty with shimmering hair and eyes the color of the **sky**.

Heaven - "Mm, you smell like **heaven**." whispered Kurogane, making Fai shiver.

Hell - Fai knew he was going to **hell** for his crime in Valeria, but he didn't care, because he was on cloud-nine now.

Sun - Kurogane was the **sun**, bold and bright.

Moon - Fai was the **moon**, mesmerizing and sweet.

Waves - They didn't care if they made **waves** or ripples, as long as they were together.

Hair - They were opposites in everything from their personality to their **hair**.

Supernova - Together, they were more brilliant than a **supernova**.


End file.
